


Le temps du pardon

by Maewan



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: #modernAU, #modernworld, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Character Death, Friendship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maewan/pseuds/Maewan
Summary: PROMPT : écrire une histoire sur un personnage qui a découvert qu'il ne lui reste que peu de temps à vivre, et qui a fait une liste de choses à faire avant de mourir, rayant les choses une à une jusqu'à arriver au dernier point.Ou quand Fili apprend que ses jours son compté et décide d'aller faire amende honorable par rapport à ses erreurs passées.





	Le temps du pardon

Le visage tourné vers le mur jauni de son appartement, un jeune homme blond esquissait un petit sourire en constatant que sur la seule feuille accrochée dans toute la pièce, il ne restait qu’une seule ligne qui ne soit pas rayée. En six mois, jamais il n’avait vécu aussi intensément et l’air de rien, Fili se disait qu’attendre de savoir son temps compté était la façon la plus stupide de vivre. Pourquoi se rendait-on compte de la chance que nous avions d’exister seulement quand la souffle de la vie ne tenait plus qu’à un fil… tout cela avait commencé par un simple rhume qui ne passait pas. Après un moment à avoir de nombreux problèmes respiratoires qu’il mettait sur le coup de sa manie de courir même sous la pluie, sa mère avait pris les choses en mains jusqu’à l’emmener au médecin alors qu’il jurait encore et encore n’avoir qu’un petit coup de froid qui allait passer un jour ou l’autre. Les choses ne s’étaient pas exactement passées comme prévu. Inquiété par sa respiration sifflante, sa doctoresse lui avait pris un entretien en urgence chez un pneumologue au centre hospitalier le plus proche où des examens approfondis eurent lieu. Les détails étaient flous dans son esprit, mais ce dont Fili se souvenait très bien, c’était des pleurs de sa mère et d’une annonce simple : il lui restait un an à vivre, maximum.

 

Un électrochoc. Voilà ce qu’il avait eut l’impression de recevoir et Fili s’était rendu compte qu’en près de 27 années sur cette Terre, il n’avait pas fait le quart de ce dont il rêvait, trop occupé par les études, les petits boulots pour vivre, le travail quand il eut terminé l’université. Ce n’était pas ce qu’il voulait… il ne voulait pas – une fois sur son lit de mort – se dire qu’il n’avait pas proprement vécu, partir avec des regrets sur le cœur, autre que laisser sa mère seule. Alors il avait fait une liste… cette fameuse liste sur laquelle beaucoup ironisait en la nommant « Les cent choses à faire avant de mourir » mais à laquelle ils ne jetaient jamais un seul regard avant d’atteindre l’âge de 80 ans et se rendre compte qu’il était trop tard. Au départ, le blond avait pensé aller dans les grands classiques. Faire du saut à l’élastique, se faire tatouer une connerie sur les fesses, picoler jusqu’à ne plus avoir conscience de rien et courir nu dans la rue… mais non. Il avait choisit autre chose finalement. Quelque chose qui le représentait, quelque chose de plus humain… et une à une, il avait rayée ces idées.

 

Distribuer des repas aux SDF de sa ville durant la période de grand froid, c’était fait. Il avait noué beaucoup de liens avec certains d’entre eux, se retrouvant parfois face à des gens en larmes qui le remerciaient jour après jour de leur accorder un peu de temps, de leur donner l’impression de ne plus être des déchets que l’on évite, mais bien des humains avec des sentiments, avec un cœur, ce que tant de gens semblaient oublier. Il leur avait aussi ramené des couvertures, des sacs de couchages, des vêtements… quand il en avait le temps et l’énergie, il aidait certains d’entre eux à se reprendre confiance en eux en les emmenant au coiffeur et leur trouvant des entretiens d’embauche… ces gens allaient lui manquer. Il avait déjà demandé à ce qu’une partie de l’héritage qu’il avait reçu de sa grand-mère à sa majorité ailles pour les associations aidant les plus démunis.

 

Quitter son travail ? Second souhait rapidement fait, cela pour réaliser son troisième rêve : devenir photographe et dessinateur. Ses premiers portraits avaient été ses amis de la rue, il avait réussi à saisir leur beauté, à leur faire voir qu’ils étaient merveilleux, que leurs regards brillaient encore de vie et d’espoirs… ici, il avait fait un coup sur coup, et commencé à vendre ses tableaux.

 

S’éloigner de sa mère pour lui épargner le fait de devoir lui fermer les yeux. Ce point avait été plus difficile à réaliser car sa chère maman ne le quittait que rarement, mais il ne supportait plus de la voir pleurer chaque fois qu’il venait lui rendre visite alors un jour, il avait simplement envoyé une lettre qui lui disait adieux. Il se souvenait de chaque mot de ce courrier, ayant recommencé plus de dix fois avant d’être satisfait.

 

_Chère maman, mon amour, ma vie…_

 

_Je sais que tu risques d’être furieuse contre moi en lisant cela mais… je m’en vais. Nous sommes d’accord sur un point : aucun parent ne devrait enterrer son enfant et si je reste, mes visites chez toi ne feront que te rappeler ce qui ne sera bientôt plus. Je t’aime, mais je ne supporterai pas plus longtemps de te voir pleurer et il est temps pour toi non pas de vivre dans l’attente, dans l’expectative de ce qui est désormais gravé dans la roche… je ne veux pas te voir survivre, mais rire, sourire, sortir, peut-être retrouver quelqu’un avec qui partager ta vie. Tu n’es pas faite pour vivre dans les ténèbres maman… tu es un soleil, mon soleil… tu me guideras toujours où que je sois et quoi que je fasse… alors vis. Pour toi. Pour papa. Pour nous. Prend ton temps pour nous rejoindre dans l’au-delà, autrement je jure de te botter le derrière._

 

_Une fois encore, je t’aime plus que tout au monde… fait attention à mon chat, il a tendance à ramener de drôles de bestioles parfois._

 

_Tendrement, Fili._

 

Parfois, il se demandait si sa formulation avait été maladroit, il se demandait comment allait sa mère, mais il s’était juré de ne pas revenir, de ne pas prendre le risque de retourner dans sa ville natale et peut-être tomber sur Dìs qui refuserait alors de le laisser s’en aller de nouveau.

 

La liste continuait ainsi, il avait bossé dans un refuge pour animaux, s’était fait faire un tatouage prenant tout son dos – mais pas un truc stupide, comme certain – qui représentait une montagne qu’il voyait comme sa vie, sur le point d’atteindre le sommet avant de ne jamais redescendre, avec pour fond des écritures racontant qui il était : Fili Dùrinson, fils de Dìs et Oen, né un bel été… amoureux de la nature, de l’art, mais n’ayant pas passé le cap des trente ans à cause d’une maladie qui venait le cueillir dans la fleur de l’âge. Idéaliste qui pensait pouvoir montrer que chaque personne avait du bon en elle… parfois pour être cruellement désillusionné. Souhaitant le meilleur pour ce monde qui continuerait de vivre sans lui. Ancien connard qui avait fait de son mieux pour se rattraper une fois sortit de sa crise d’adolescence, sans pouvoir s’excuser auprès de toutes les personnes envers qui il s’était avéré être un abrutit fini à l’époque du lycée. Et enfin, petit à petit, il était arrivé au dernier point de sa liste, celui lui tenant le plus à cœur et qui lui avait demandé tout ce temps pour faire ses recherches :

 

– Retrouver Kili Oakenshield et lui présenter des excuses.

 

Un peu plus tôt dans la semaine, il avait fini par retrouver sa trace pas plus loin qu’en Nouvelle-Zélande… soit l’autre bout du monde pour lui. Apparemment, la famille entière était partit là-bas après que le père ait demandé à être muté là-bas… bizarrement à l’époque où lui, pauvre crétin, malmenait son fils. Un moyen radical pour les éloigner l’un de l’autre, pour l’empêcher de continuer à détruire un camarade innocent. Maintenant, il était plus que temps d’aller demander pardon, et s’il devait y passer les six derniers mois de sa vie, il le ferait sans hésiter une seule seconde car personne n’avait plus souffert de sa crise d’adolescent que Kili, peut-être même avait-il détruit moralement le jeune homme et qu’il était désormais une loque ayant du mal à se stabiliser dans la vie ? Certes, Kili avait du caractère – il s’était toujours refuser à baisser les yeux devant lui, à montrer que ses actes et propos le touchait – mais tout avait toujours un impact, il le savait fort bien.

 

Voilà comment il s’était donc retrouvé avec un billet pour rejoindre le pays en question, puis installé dans un avion en compagnie d’une jeune femme répondant au nom d’Arwen et qui lui demandait la raison de ce voyage. Gêné au départ, Fili s’était pourtant montré franc et ne manquait pas la surprise de la jeune femme en apprenant qu’il traversait tout le globe juste pour aller présenter des excuses à une personne tout à fait susceptible de lui claquer la porte au nez, ce qui serait amplement mérité.

 

– Je n’abandonnerai pas. Je suis quelqu’un de très têtu… et j’ai beaucoup changé physiquement, j’ose encore espérer qu’il ne me reconnaîtra pas tout de suite en fait, pour avoir une chance de lui parler sans qu’il m’envoie son poing dans la figure. Je ne lui mentirai pas sur mon identité quand il demandera, mais je caresse cet espoir.

– Et… pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez soudainement demander pardon ?

– J’ai mes raisons, et j’ai assez grandis pour comprendre que mes actions ont toujours des conséquences. Je n’ai pas envie d’être la personne qui n’assume pas ses actes et prétend encore pouvoir se regarder dans la glace sans y repenser même une fois de temps en temps.

– Si plus de gens pouvaient penser comme vous… bonne chance dans ce cas.

 

De la chance… il allait en avoir besoin vu qu’apparemment, Kili avait déménagé en pleine campagne une fois majeur et qu’ainsi, Fili allait devoir prendre un taxi pour deux autres heures de route avant d’arriver à la ferme où s’était établi son ancien camarade de classe, sans voisins autours et qui gérait apparemment une activité consistant à faire comprendre l’importance de la nature et de son équilibre dans un monde de plus en plus moderne. Sacré Kili… il n’était pas surpris de le voir vivre de cette manière… déjà quand ils étaient plus jeune, il avait un esprit sauvage, naturel, il lui arrivait de sécher les cours pour aller se perdre dans les bois se trouvant derrière le lycée et cela sans le moindre remords, allant jusqu’à le marquer noir sur blanc sur ses billets d’absence. Sa passion était devenue sa vie, mais le blond ne pouvait s’empêcher de se demander si ce choix de solitude était uniquement le résultat de ses envies de jeunesse ou, une fois encore, une envie de s’éloigner de la population à cause de ce qu’il avait subit. Plus de vingt heures plus tard, l’appareil se posait enfin sur le tarmac d’un pays qu’il n’aurait jamais pensé voir de toute son existence, au petit matin et sous un soleil éblouissant. Au moins, il n’allait pas se prendre une averse comme salutation, ce qui aurait été assez malheureux en sachant qu’il quittait un endroit réputé pour sa météo capricieuse, pour arriver ici, où on pouvait se baigner à Noël pendant que plus haut, ils se gelaient les miches. Enfin… même en arrivant en ce moment dans leur saison hivernale, il avait chaud donc pas de quoi s’inquiéter. Un rapide au revoir à Arwen et déjà un taxi arrivait, auquel il donnait l’adresse, s’attirant un regard surpris.

 

– Vous allez pas à la porte à côté gamin. Vous êtes de famille avec le p’tit Oakenshield ? Il a pas beaucoup de visite quand c’est pas pour le travail.

– Peut-être que je viens justement pour son activité.

– Par avion ? J’suis ptête qu’un taxi mon p’tit monsieur mais pas un bêta. Faudrait être un peu maboule pour venir de je sais pas où juste pour ça.

 

L’homme – il s’appelait Bofur – continua ainsi à lui faire la discussion mais cette fois, le blond ne s’ouvrait pas plus que de raison, parlant juste de ce qu’il avait fait jusque-là, et de son envie de retrouver un ancien copain de classe pour savoir ce qu’il était devenu. Un beau mensonge auquel il aimait croire. Bofur lui racontait des plaisanteries, des histoires sur la région, les coins à visiter et ceux à éviter… bref rien ne lui fut épargné jusqu’à arriver et découvrir cet endroit merveilleux. De la verdure à perte de vue, des plaines comme on rêvait d’en avoir dans les grandes villes sans pour autant être capable de se passer de la technologie, des immeubles etc. autours de la maison, des moutons broutaient tranquillement la pelouse et ne levèrent que vaguement la tête au bruit du moteur. Autrement, il n’y avait pas âme humaine à l’horizon et après un remerciement vers son chauffeur, Fili voyait le véhicule s’en aller le laissant avec ses affaires de camping et savoir s’il devait ou non frapper à la porte encore close. Pourtant son hésitation se trouvait étouffée dans l’œuf quand le battant de bois s’ouvrait sur une silhouette armée d’un seau et d’une pelle qui se figeait en apercevant un étranger devant sa demeure.

 

– Bonjour ! Si vous venez pour les visites, je suis désolé mais l’activité est fermée jusqu’à nouvel ordre… travaux etc.

– Oh euh… d’accord mais en réalité, je venais faire de la randonnée. On m’a dit que la région était magnifique et enfin… pensez-vous que je puisse… ?

 

Kili n’avait pas beaucoup changé. Toujours de longs cheveux noirs et attachés gauchement, un petit sourire mutin capable de faire fondre les gens et surtout, cette petite moue qui trahissait sa réflexion face à un problème. Combien de fois avait-il vu cette expression avant de se prendre une réponse bien sentie à ses attaques d’ado attardé ? Assez pour s’être amusé à continuer juste pour le voir l’utiliser. Du moins, c’était l’une des excuses qu’il se trouvait encore aujourd’hui.

 

– Je ne crois pas que vous puissiez camper ici. Mais ce que vous pouvez faire, c’est aller faire votre randonnée et venir dormir chez moi le temps de votre séjour. Vous me rembourserez en me donnant un coup de main avec les animaux, d’accords ?

 

Si généreux… Kili semblait toujours aussi ouvert aux autres que par le passé et par cette douceur, la culpabilité du blond revenait à la charge. Crétin… sombre crétin… mais se voir offrir le gîte ne pouvait pas se refuser, dormir dehors risquait d’empirer son état de santé si les nuits restaient aussi fraîche que partout ailleurs dans le monde, et il avait encore six mois à vivre, pas deux à cause de négligences de sa part.

 

– Merci beaucoup, c’est vraiment généreux de votre part… soufflait Fili, intimidé et plus inquiet que jamais pour la suite des événements. Voulez-vous que je vous aide déjà ?

– Non, non rentrez donc vos affaires et allez faire ce que vous avez prévu. Vous commencerez demain, et nous ferons connaissance ce soir autours d’un repas.

– Mais… vous ne voulez même pas savoir mon nom… ? Je pourrais être un tueur en série, un voleur, quelqu’un de foncièrement mauvais… ?

 

Aussitôt, le brun éclatait de rire comme si Fili venait de lui raconter la meilleure plaisanterie de l’année.

 

– Je suis doué pour juger les gens. Des crétins, j’en ai croisé un sacré paquet dans ma jeunesse et vous n’en êtes pas un. Alors gardons les présentations pour ce soir, lors de votre retour.

– Pour être que vous voudrez me mettre à la porte d’ici-là.

 

C’est sur ces mots que Fili posait ses affaires dans une chambre gracieusement offerte avant de partir faire un tour. Maintenant qu’il avait servit cette excuse, il n’avait plus d’autres choix et c’est en ronchonnant un peu – au début en tout cas – que Fili se lançait dans sa visite de ce nouvel environnement, ignorant la fatigue ou le sifflement plus présent dans sa respiration quand il commençait à faire trop d’efforts. Dans ces moment-là, l’homme en quête du pardon s’installait sur le sol, ou une souche d’arbre et prenait le temps de se reposer. En tout cas, il ne traînait pas longtemps pour rentrer le soir, s’attirant un regard surpris de son hôte, puis de la compréhension en expliquant qu’il se prenait tout de même un sacré décalage horaire dans la figure. De fait, Kili lui proposait simplement d’avaler une soupe et aller se coucher s’il le désirait, mais Fili ne voulait pas abuser et repousser plus encore les discussions, alors tandis qu’il avalait les premières gorgées de ce délicieux breuvage, un certain soulagement l’envahissant quand Kili se présentait à lui, bien que cela ne soit pas nécessaire.

 

– Je suis ravi de faire proprement ta connaissance… bien que les années m’aient changées, je suis Fili. Fili Dùrinson.

 

Aussitôt, la chaleur quittait toute la pièce et le regard de Kili. En réalité, il s’en fallait de peu pour qu’il se reçoive le bol de soupe à la figure alors que le jeune homme l’attrapait par le col, le traînant vers sa porte d’entrée sans le moindre effort. Soit son ancienne victime avait gagnée en force, soit il s’était bien plus affaibli qu’il ne le pensait jusque maintenant… ou les deux.

 

Kili irradiait de rage et quelque part, tout au fond de ses prunelles sombres, d’une once de peur en constatant que celui à cause de qui son père avait demandé une mutation se trouvait en face de lui. S’il n’avait pas eut assez de preuves jusqu’à ce jour, Fili constatait bien que ses actions avaient eut un impact sur l’autre jeune homme et quand ce dernier resserrait sa prise sur son col, lui coupant le souffle assez pour qu’il pose ses mains sur celles du brun, lui jetant un regard suppliant. Par le passé, cela ne serait jamais arrivé…

 

– Kili… Kili tu m’étrangles…

 

Sa voix n’avait été qu’un faible murmure, mais la prise se relachait assez pour qu’il puisse s’éloigner de son ancien Némésis, qui le détestait toujours à raison et se masser la gorge.

 

– Sors. De. Chez. Moi. Pars !

– Kili, je veux juste parler…

– Va-t-en ! Je te jure que si tu es encore là quand je me lève j’appelle la police et tu finiras dans une cellule pour les prochains mois !

 

Dans le regard du concerné, Fili voyait bien qu’il avait tout intérêt à obéir dans l’immédiat, à moins de vouloir voir cette menace être mise à exécution et après un soupir vaincu, celui ayant fait tout ce chemin pour recevoir ce pardon décidait de sortir, se retrouvant le nez à la porte et, il le remarquait ensuite, sans ses affaires. Camper à la belle étoile ne le tentait pas énormément mais il se refusait à frapper de nouveau, alors quand personne ne lui balançait ses affaires à la figure, Fili décidait malgré tout de rester dans le coin en allant dormir dans le foin, entouré de moutons et de crotins, au moins cette nuit, pour ne pas attraper un rhume ou mourir de froid. Avec de la chance, il serait réveillé de bonne heure le lendemain et pourrait partir avant que Kili ne le trouve et le jette entre les mains de la police. Il ne voulait pas passer plusieurs mois en prison alors que des mois, c’était justement ce qu’il lui restait à vivre… la nuit fut pourtant encore trop courte à son goût car alors qu’il faisait un cauchemar où on l’enterrait vivant, il se prenait un seau d’eau dans le visage, s’éveillant en sursaut pour voir en face de lui un Kili fulminant de rage, gardant une distance de quelques pas entre eux en le fusillant une fois encore du regard. Génial… il avait bien besoin d’être trempé… même si c’était amplement mérité.

 

– Tu n’as rien à faire sur ma propriété, je pensais avoir été clair…

– Tu l’as été. Mais je ne voulais pas dormir dehors. Je t’assure que je pensais réussir à partir avant que tu te réveilles. Juste… je peux utiliser ton téléphone pour appeler un taxi… ?

– Pas la peine, mon père est ici il te ramènera chez toi, qu’importe où tu vis.

– Je suis venu du pays, il aura juste à me ramener à l’aéroport.

 

Apparemment, Kili ne s’était pas attendu à ce qu’il juste fait toute cette route, il le voyait rapidement sur son visage avant de suivre l’autre homme vers la sortie et se retrouver face au regard austère de monsieur Oakenshield Senior. Oops… il avait presque oublié combien cet homme pouvait être effrayant, même si ce dernier ne semblait pas l’avoir chassé de son esprit après toutes ces années. Merde… les choses ne tournaient pas du tout comme il l’avait imaginé… il n’avait pas prévu d’affronter le père en venant ici, ou pas tout de suite en tout cas, même s’il s’avérait que sa proche contenait un petit papier avec l’adresse de cet homme pour aller, avant de partir, lui dire également combien il était désolé d’avoir fait de la vie de son unique enfant un enfer. Oui, Thorin était terrifiant et restait aussi austère que dans son souvenir quand leurs regards se croisèrent, l’un sec et distant, l’autre trempé et en train de se dire qu’il aurait mieux fait de rester dans son coin et mourir simplement dans son lit, dans son appartement.

 

– Monsieur. Je sais que vous ne voulez sans doute pas me voir à moins de cent kilomètres de votre fils mais je vous jure que ma présence ici n’a pour but que de faire amende honorable de ce que j’ai fait quand nous étiez au lycée. Nous sommes tous plus ou moins crétins à l’adolescence, je sais que cela n’excuse pas tout, loin de là, mais je suis venu pour assumer les conséquences et tenter de m’expliquer avec Kili. Libre à lui de me pardonner ou pas ensuite. Tout ce que je demande, c’est que nous parlions, ensuite je repars prendre un avion et vous n’entendrez plus jamais parler de moi.

– Et qui me dis que vous ne recommencerez pas dès que je tournerai le dos ?

– Restez dans ce cas. Je devez de toute façon vous parler à vous deux. S’il vous plaît…

 

Un instant, les deux Oakenshield se regardèrent sans rien dire. Thorin secouait sèchement la tête deux fois, comme pour conseiller à son fils de ne pas se faire avoir, Kili hésitait clairement avant de soupirer et darder sur sa personne un regard à la fois déterminé et hésitant. Comment un humain pouvait-il avoir deux expressions si différentes à la fois ?

 

– Entre, tu dois te sécher de toute manière. Mais je te préviens, tu as une chance pour me convaincre de ta sincérité. Une seule. Ensuite, tu dégages.

– D’accord… merci Kili.

 

Un haussement d’épaules s’avérait être sa seule réponse et ils entraient tout les trois chez le brun, Thorin ne quittant pas une seule fois Fili des yeux – même quand il se changeait, ce qui le mettait assez mal à l’aise – mais le blond ne se plaignait pas une fois, ne voulant pas tendre la perche pour se faire sermonner une fois encore et il ne se tracassait pas à être trop présentable, optant juste pour un jogging et les cheveux attachés n’importe comment avant de retourner dans la salle de séjour, où un petit-déjeuner les attendait tous et aussi la discussion maintenant inévitable. Il n’était plus temps de faire marche arrière ou d’angoisser et une gorgée de café lui donnait un peu de courage, lui réchauffait le corps et l’esprit avant qu’il ne trouve ses mots si mûrement préparés… et qui lui semblaient si dénués de sens maintenant…

 

Il ne pouvait pas simplement dire « pardon » car ce n’était pas ce qu’une personne honnête trouverait à énoncer après avoir enfermé un camarade dans la réserve de matériel de leur lycée durant toute une nuit, rendant son père fou d’inquiétude car le portable de son fils était soigneusement enfermé dans le casier d’un crétin. Après cela, Kili avait été absent une semaine entière, n’était revenu qu’une quinzaine de jour, et ils avaient déménagés. Il ne pouvait pas non plus lui dire qu’il avait fait en sorte qu’une autre moitié de son héritage lui revienne, car alors on pourrait croire qu’il venait acheter son pardon avant de passer l’arme à gauche, ce qui était bien loin de la réalité… en fait, peut-être devait-il simplement laisser parler son cœur, sans plus de réflexion, car un texte préparé ne pouvait pas sonner aussi vrai et authentique qu’en étant improvisé sur le tas. Son discours passait donc à la trappe, laissant place à son éternelle maladresse quand il était question de parler à quelqu’un après avoir fait quelque chose le mettant en tort. Pourquoi les choses devaient-elles toujours être si compliquées ? Pourquoi un simple petit mot ne pouvait pas faire l’affaire ? Ce serait si facile alors…

 

– Je ne tente pas de me trouver des excuses car je sais ne pas en avoir. Être un crétin bouillonnant d’hormones ne justifie pas de maltraiter un camarade innocent. En réalité, je ne saurais même pas t’expliquer clairement pourquoi je t’ai pris en grippe dès ton arrivée… peut-être parce que tu avais ce talent pour te faire des amis dès ton arrivée, qui ne soient pas juste les crétins de l’équipe de sport, mais des gens qui te voyaient pour toi et non tes capacités en basket. En plus, tu avais un talent incroyable, celui de ne pas te laisser marcher sur les pieds et d’assumer tes souhaits… j’me souviens, tu voulais rejoindre une école de théâtre à l’époque et les profs te disaient de trouver un vrai métier… et tu as continué quand même… j’aurais aimé avoir ton courage… je crois que j’étais jaloux de toi, je t’enviais de ta liberté, et du fait que ton père ne te force pas à entrer dans un moule répondant aux attentes de notre société…

– Tu es en train de me dire que tu m’as fait vivre tout ça, tout cet enfer, pendant trois ans juste parce que tu étais jaloux de moi ? Parce que tu m’enviais ?! En quoi mon sort était-il enviable quand je venais chaque jour la boule au ventre, à me demander ce que tu allais encore me faire pour m’humilier devant tout le monde ?! Tu n’étais pas dans ma tête…

– Tu te défendais alors… je n’y pensais pas à l’époque… je n’avais pas conscience…

– En effet tu n’avais pas conscience ! Tu ne voyais rien ! Je me défendais parce que je savais qu’autrement les choses iraient encore plus mal, mais intérieurement je voulais juste que tout s’arrête… est-ce que tu te rends compte que sans mon père, il s’en était fallu de peu pour que j’y mette un terme à ma façon ?! Est-ce que tu le sais seulement ?

 

Non, il ne l’avait pas su… cette idée ne lui avait même pas caressé l’esprit jusqu’à ce qu’il soit assez grand pour comprendre, jusqu’à ce que son esprit assimile que tout a un impact – et que sa mère lui passe un savon, quand Thorin était venu lui parler… c’était il y a longtemps, et à l’époque il était déjà trop tard pour aller sonner chez Kili et lui proposer une poignée de main pour sceller la fin des hostilités. La respiration de Kili était saccadée suite à cet emportement et son père fulminait sur son siège, résistant apparemment de justesse à son envie de lui envoyer son point dans la figure. S’il avait des enfants et que quelqu’un les faisaient souffrir… il serait sans doute dans le même état…

 

– Comme je l’ai dis… je sais que rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne rachètera tes souffrances et je suis heureux de voir que tu as ton affaire et qu’elle fonctionne, j’en ai entendu beaucoup de bien quand j’étais dans mon taxi hier. J’aimerai pouvoir revenir en arrière et agir d’une manière totalement différente, aller botter le cul à mon moi passé car c’est tout ce que je méritais à ce moment-là… seulement, nous savons l’un comme l’autre qu’on ne peut pas revenir en arrière, mais on peut déjà ravaler son orgueil, prendre un billet pour la Nouvelle-Zélande et oser frapper à une porte qui risque de nous claquer à la figure.

– Pourquoi maintenant ?

 

La question de Thorin tombait comme la lame d’une guillotine, rappelant à Fili le « pourquoi » en question, lui remettant en tête son avenir et un instant, pour cacher son angoisse et son trouble, il regardait par la fenêtre les bêtes en train de vivre librement. Il se verrait bien se réincarner en mouton tient… on n’a pas à s’inquiéter, et certains éleveurs aimaient assez leurs bêtes pour ne pas les envoyer finir en steak dans une assiette. Ou un cheval… oui, il se voyait bien aussi galoper libre, sauvage, sans rien pour le retenir. Pas de bol, les choses comme les réincarnations n’existaient pas.

 

– Quel aurait été l’intérêt de le faire à cinquante ans ? Je voulais le faire maintenant, en étant encore jeune et pouvant vous affronter tout les deux… et patienter comme ça n’aurait été qu’une preuve de plus de ma lâcheté. Je veux être quelqu’un qui assume ses erreurs, qui regarde les gens à qui il a fait du tort dans les yeux et qui fait tout pour se rattraper. Kili… j’ai juste une question pour toi, sur tes amis de l’époque, avec qui as-tu gardé contact ?

 

Surpris, le jeune homme gardait un instant le silence avant d’annoncer qu’il envoyait toujours régulièrement des messages à Ori, Tauriel et d’autres de ses amis avec qui il n’avait jamais coupé le contact.

 

– Voilà. Moi, je n’ai plus de contact avec personne. Une preuve encore que tu étais le plus malin entre nous, tu as été capable de t’entourer des bonnes personnes et moi des mauvaises, qui te tournent le dos dès que tu n’es plus intéressant.

– Je ne te plaindrai pas après tout ce temps mais… je te crois, je vois que tu as changé et… enfin, je n’oublierai jamais ce que j’ai vécu à l’époque, ça a forcément eut un impact sur la personne que je suis maintenant et j’ai peur, aujourd’hui encore, qu’un jour mes enfants soient aussi victimes de quelqu’un comme toi… mais je ne veux pas que la rancoeur définisse ma façon d’être envers les autres alors… je veux bien tenter de te pardonner, et te laisser rester un peu pour faire tes preuves.

– Kili… grondait Thorin, apparemment peu ravi de la décision de son rejeton en cet instant.

– Non papa, j’ai décidé et je pense avoir raison de le faire. Je t’appellerai tout le temps pour te dire si ça va de toute manière. Une fois le matin et une autre le soir. Avant qu’il ne me dise son nom, j’avais envie de lui faire confiance… je me trompe rarement en jugeant les humains, tu le sais.

– Combien de temps ?

 

Combien de temps allait-il rester ? Il devait repartir avant d’avoir l’air trop affaibli… peut-être bien que trois mois pouvaient faire l’affaire au début.

 

– Je pensais repartir d’ici trois mois, j’ai envisagé de faire le tour du pays si jamais Kili me chassait. Donc, aussi longtemps qu’il l’acceptera.

 

* * *

 

Et ainsi, il était déjà présent chez le jeune homme depuis trois semaines, ne manquant aucune discussion entre le père et le fils au téléphone – cela l’amenant à pâlir parfois quand Thorin le menaçait encore au cas où quelque chose irait mal – quand la plus grande averse qui soit s’abattait sur eux. À ce moment, Fili réparait une clôture à l’autre bout du domaine de Kili – ce qui représentait quand même un chemin d’une demi-heure à pied – et courait aussitôt se mettre à l’abri sous les arbres, grelottant en sentant le vent froid lui mordre la peau malgré la chaleur qu’il tentait de gagner en serrant ses bras autours de son corps. Bordel… foutu météo… voilà la pensée tournant dans son esprit tandis que le ciel se chargeait de nuages d’orages. La pluie tombait ainsi depuis plus de dix minutes quand les phares d’une voiture se firent voir et qu’il voyait son colocataire – à défaut de meilleur terme – sortir avec un manteau sur le dos, en train de scruter les alentours à l’aide d’une lampe de poche.

 

– Fili ?! Où est-ce que tu es ?!

– Par ici !

 

Les lèvres bleutées par le froid, Fili se relevait cependant en rejoignant le brun qui l’amenait aussitôt à la voiture et lu tendait une couverture dans laquelle s’enrouler. Cela ne l’empêchait pas de trembler comme une feuille et de savourer le chauffage rendant l’habitacle bien plus supportable que le déluge se trouvant à l’extérieur.

 

– J’ai vu l’orage de la maison, je suis arrivé aussi vite que possible… bon sang, tu vas attraper la mort… tu files à la douche dès qu’on arrive, et pas de discussion.

 

Le pauvre avait l’air si sérieux que Fili ne put retenir un rire fable, tant à cause de l’ironie sur le fait d’attraper la mort que par l’air paternaliste de cet homme au grand cœur. S’il savait seulement… en tout cas, le peu d’énergie en son ricanement arracha un froncement de sourcils au conducteur qui passait une main sur son visage.

 

– Tu commences déjà à avoir de la fièvre… si ça ne va pas d’ici quelques jours, je ferais venir un médecin.

– Te tracasse pas, j’suis assuré pendant mon séjour, on pourra me rapatrier au besoin.

– Quelle drama-queen tu fais, tu ne vas pas être malade à ce point…

 

Il l’était déjà pourtant, mais pas le peine de le faire remarquer et une fois arrivé, Fili pouvait presque lâcher un juron en constatant que la maison et les quelques mètres derrières avaient été épargnés par les intempéries. Franchement, quelqu’un devait lui en vouloir en dehors de Kili en réalité, et il allait chercher dans ses souvenirs s’il avait put dépasser les bornes avec un autre… mais dans l’immédiat, un bras le tirait vers la maison, l’aidant à se débarrasser de ses affaires trempées avant qu’il ne se retrouve dans la douche, sous un jet d’eau chaude qui lui fit un bien fou. Du coin de l’oreille, il entendait que du linge l’attendait sur le bord de l’évier et qu’en cas de besoin, Kili était de l’autre côté de la porte, puis le calme retombait.

 

Ce sentiment de trembler même de l’intérieur ne le quittait qu’au bout de plusieurs minutes et le blond laissait ses muscles se détendre un à un… depuis quand respirer était-il si douloureux ? Un mal de crâne venait pointer le bout de son nez… bon sang, il fallait qu’il aille dormir un peu… difficilement remis sur pied, Fili fermait l’eau avant de se sécher et enfiler ce qu’il devinait finalement être un pyjama épais, du type pilou, dont il n’allait pas se priver pour gagner encore quelques degrés. La place nettoyée de son passage, l’invité retournait dans la pièce principale, offrant un petit sourire à Kili qui venait de relever la tête dans sa direction pour lui dire qu’une soupe bien chaude l’attendait.

 

– Tu as été envoyé par les anges… ça t’embête si je vais dormir après ? Je me sens vraiment épuisé…

– Pas de soucis voyons. Je viendrais voir comment tu vas de temps en temps, et mon père comprendra si tu ne te sens pas de nous rejoindre au dîner ce soir.

 

Oh… c’est vrai… Thorin devait venir manger ici pour s’assurer que son enfant allait vraiment bien, qu’il ne se forçait pas à avoir l’air enjoué au téléphone, car Kili ne savait pas mentir devant lui. Super, en plus de passer pour un connard fini, maintenant on allait l’accuser de tirer au flanc.

 

– Je serais debout, tu viendras me réveiller si besoin.

– Tu dois te reposer, ne sois pas idiot… soupirait Kili, non sans l’enjoindre à avaler sa soupe plus vite que ça s’il ne voulait pas qu’on lui fasse boire de force.

 

Mais dans le genre têtu, Fili n’était pas mal aussi et même en se glissant sous les draps, il se jurait donc de se lever quand même quitte à mettre son téléphone en réveil pour être présent afin d’accueillir Oakenshield Senior. Les choses ne se passèrent pas réellement de cette manière, emporté par la fièvre grimpante, le malade n’entendit pas son téléphone sonner alors qu’il était à côté de son oreille, ni le fait qu’on avait frappé à la porte d’entrée peu avant, ni la personne entrant dans sa chambre et qui constatait que sa température était encore plus élevée qu’en revenant plus tôt dans la journée. Une main fraîche sur son front l’éveillait en tout cas un peu, lui arrachant au passage un grognement.

 

– Papa amène moi de l’eau et une serviette, il est brûlant. Fili, respire doucement… ça va aller…

 

Puis plus rien, l’insconscience l’emportait de nouveau vers d’autres horizons, des cauchemars où il se voyait plus jeune, en train de maltraiter Kili, alors que son lui actuel tentait de l’en empêcher. Il se voyait avec le recul, percevait de l’extérieur le monstre qu’il était à l’époque et ne pouvait rien faire que regarder l’échange entre les deux adolescents.

 

En dehors de son rêve, les deux membres de la même famille venaient de prendre en charge un malade loin d’être imaginaire, tentant de baisser sa température avec des linges humides tout en discutant de comment cela était arrivé si vite et des dernières semaines ici pour savoir si tout se passait réellement bien entre eux.

 

– Il n’a pas fait un pas de travers. Il est toujours en train de me demander comment il peut m’aider ou d’aller réparer quelque chose s’il y a un truc un peu bancal… non vraiment, je n’ai rien à redire. J’en viens à me dire que nous aurions pût être de très bons amis à l’époque s’il n’avait pas été aussi horrible avec moi… je me rend compte qu’il est incroyable s’il ne laisse pas un mur de fer se dresser entre lui et le monde.

– J’ai fais des recherches sur lui, en demandant à Dwalin.

 

Aussitôt, Kili levait les yeux au ciel. Dwalin était un policier devenu très bon ami de Thorin et chaque fois que son père avait un doute sur quelqu’un, il ne perdait pas un instant pour mener sa petite enquête et chasser l’individu en deux secondes si besoin. Cette fois pourtant, même l’homme austère devait admettre que son ami n’avait rien trouvé de répréhensible, bien au contraire. Il avait découvert que Fili avait brusquement changé de vie il y a environs six mois, se lançant dans l’art et quelques actions humanitaires, qu’il avait quitté son foyer, sa ville natale, que sa mère l’avait recherché pendant quelques temps avant d’abandonner – Thorin se demandait s’il n’y avait pas eut un problème dans la famille du gamin – et qu’elle avait maintenant refait sa vie avec un autre homme bien qu’elle cherche encore de temps en temps son fils. Il avait découvert aussi que Fili s’était effacé de tout les réseaux sociaux et vivait dans un petit appartement qu’il avait payé d’avance jusqu’à quelques mois plus tard. Toute ses économies avaient été mise de côté, sur un compte bloqué pour une raison obscure. Mais en dehors de ça, rien d’alarmant en réalité. En bref, Fili semblait s’être racheté une conduite alors en constatant que les faits et son fils lui confirmaient les choses, Thorin se calmait et aidait à soigner à leur invité, qui bougeait vivement dans son sommeil et se mit à tousser au bout de deux heures, les poumons pris et sa respiration douloureuse si l’on en croyait les expressions de son visage. Thorin rentrait chez lui entre temps, devant travailler le lendemain, mais il rappelait bien à son fils d’appeler un médecin si rien ne changeait d’ici le matin, voir de l’emmener aux urgences si aucun retour à la conscience ne venait le rassurer au cours de la nuit. Une chaise au chevet du patient, les heures s’égrainaient lentement pour Kili qui assistait impuissant aux tremblements de son ancien ennemi, coincé dans une fièvre brûlante et pourtant en train d’apparemment souffrir d’un froid aussi mordant qu’aux pôles.

 

– Fili ça va aller… shht calme-toi. Oh non..

 

Sous ses yeux, une quinte de toux durait plus de cinq minutes avant de laisser une trace de sang sur les draps jusque-là totalement immaculés. De l’eau… il devait réussir à lui faire boire de l’eau pour peut-être l’apaiser, mais rien à faire, impossible de réveiller Fili et tenter de le faire boire de force ne serait que prendre le risque de le voir s’étouffer. Rongé par l’inquiétude, Kili appelait donc les urgences en expliquant la situation, guettant par la suite l’arrivée d’une ambulance dans l’allée qui menait à son logement. Pour sa part, ne pouvant s’en aller vu que les animaux avaient besoin de lui et qu’un petit devait arriver d’ici peu, Kili demandait juste à ce qu’on le prévienne dès qu’il y aurait du nouveau, le temps de trouver quelqu’un pour le remplacer et aller lui-même visiter celui en passe de devenir son ami si les choses continuaient sur cette lancée.

 

Cependant il n’eut jamais de nouvelles par la suite. À l’hôpital, les médecins n’avaient pas mis bien longtemps à découvrir l’état de santé de Fili et quand le jeune homme reprenait brièvement connaissance, ce ne fut que pour les supplier de ne rien dire à Kili et de le rapatrier chez lui comme le proposait l’assurance qu’il avait prise. Il voulait mourir dans son pays et n’était pas assez stupide pour croire que son état ne venait pas de s’aggraver de façon drastique, il voulait être chez lui, dans son appartement, visité simplement par quelques amis au courant de son état. S’installer une dernière fois à son bureau, écrire une lettre d’explications à Kili pour être partit sans lui dire au revoir, et s’éteindre dans son lit, dans son sommeil, après des jours de souffrance. Ainsi, les choses se passèrent selon son désir… on ne refusait jamais les dernières volontés d’un mort.

 

* * *

**Deux mois plus tard :**

 

Kili avait repris sa vie sans avoir de nouvelles de Fili. En n’ayant aucune information, il s’était rendu chez son père qui avait alors demandé à Dwalin, qui lui avait appris que le blond avait été rapatrié chez lui en urgence et honnêtement, le brun s’était sentit à la fois furieux et trahis. Il avait le droit de savoir, surtout quand Fili n’avait aucune famille ici… puis il avait attendu, espérant juste qu’un jour il aurait un appel, un courrier, un mail, quelque chose… jusqu’à ce jour où une voiture approchait de chez lui, un taxi, et l’espace d’un instant il espérait que cela veuille dire que Fili allait mieux et était de retour, avant de voir un homme grand, en costume, l’air solennel approcher de lui avec sa valisette sous le bras. Il ne pouvait être un client, les travaux étaient toujours en cours… ni perdu, s’il avait donné son adresse… alors les questions se secouaient, se bousculaient, dans l’esprit curieux du brun.

 

– Kili Oakenshield ?

– C’est moi oui. Qui êtes vous, monsieur ?

– Maître Gandalf Istar, exécuteur testamentaire.

 

Surpris, Kili fronçait les sourcils. Il n’y avait pas eu de décès récent dans sa famille, autrement il serait le premier au courant vu que justement, son cercle familial se résumait à lui et son père.Ayant eut le dernier au téléphone il y a à peine quelques minutes, inutile donc de dire qu’il était rassuré sur ce point et restait tout aussi intrigué en invitant ce Gandalf à entrer chez lui pour parler au calme et autours d’une tasse de café. Au départ, un silence gêné s’installait entre eux et enfin, l’homme prenait la parole et Kili perdait toute trace de couleurs.

 

Fili était mort. Décédé. Refroidi. Les deux pieds dans la tombe. L’arme à gauche. Il ne respirait plus le même air que lui. Ne faisait plus partit intégrante de son monde. Il se décomposait lentement dans une tombe alors qu’ils n’avaient que quelques mois d’écart. Mort. Caput. Finite. Et il lui léguait de l’argent… à lui. Pensait-il que le lui devait ? Cette idée l’effleurait et le mettait en même temps dans une rage folle… il l’avait pardonné, il n’avait pas besoin des intérêts en monnaie sonnante et trébuchante en plus. Puis cette lettre… il y eut cette lettre…

 

_Kili,_

 

_Je suis désolé d’avoir écourté mon séjour de la sorte. Je pensais avoir plus de temps devant moi avant que ma santé ne me rattrape mais comme quoi, le karma doit exister et je paye la facture pour les conneries que j’ai faite dans ma jeunesse ; cependant je suis ravi d’une chose, j’ai eu le temps de te demander pardon et de te faire voir quelle personne je suis réellement. J’espère qu’ainsi, tu ne garderas pas un trop mauvais souvenir de moi. Me concernant, je suis heureux de me dire que durant ces quelques semaines, je t’ai vu comme un ami et j’ai bien eu conscience de ce que j’ai manqué toutes ces années dans le passé._

 

_L’argent n’est pas pour te demander plus encore pardon. Je l’ai eu en héritage et si une partie est déjà arrivé dans une association pour aider les plus démunis, je veux que tu ai le reste pour que tu puisses apporter toutes les améliorations de ton choix sur ton domaine. Tu as une mine d’or entre les mains, je veux que tu vives ton rêve à fond. De toute façon, si tu abandonnes un jour, je jure de venir te hanter et te tirer les oreilles, aussi fantomatique que je sois._

 

_Prend soin de toi,_

 

_Fili._

 


End file.
